a fresh start in the past
by adurna-reader
Summary: dark harry. harry returns the past to start over. bashing of dumbledor, weasleys and hermione. multi
1. Chapter 1

_An – thanks to a review from Vince t I have rewrote the first six chapters as they were to slimmer to his story something dark this way comes. Thanks to Vince t for letting me know._

_Chapter one – return pt 1._

"Master. The bad people are her trying to get through the wards the time in now to go." The little elf spoke in its squeaky voice. Popped in as a medium height man sat in front of his fire place at his manor. Thinking of what happen to make him end up here. About to do what was once told impossible to do.

"Thank you Wobby son of Dobby and Winky for everything you have done over these last ten years. You may go to where ever you please after today time will change." The man known as Harry potter told the little elf as he stood up finish his glass of wine before heading down to his dungeon.

He had many dungeons in his manor all ranging from simple storage to rituals rooms. Thou he was heading to a specific room where he had painstakingly carved rune after rune on his obsidian and quartzite stone floor. He could just hear the bangs the wizard and witches that are to trying and failing to get through his wards he would have like to watch them tire them self's out. But he had a place to be going to or more importantly a time to be going to.

You see while he wasn't happy at the moment and he couldn't remember a time when he was. He was looking forward to this trip. Maybe just maybe he could find the happiness that the old man and the Dursley's had kept from him.

I mean the Dursleys had beaten the happiness and all other happy emotions out of him when he was but a child. His fear of small spaces could be blamed on them always locking him in his cupboard/bedroom as a child. But that change when he received his Hogwarts letters. Yeah he had a whole new set of problems with that cursed and blessed letter.

The blessed part was he made friends for the first time but for only later to find out that they weren't really his friends and was working for the old man which turned out to be a curse as well. Then the cursed part was the headmaster using Hogwarts as a place to hide a very important item. Knowing that a very dangerous and insane person was after it. All to try and force a confrontation between harry and this insane person.

The item turned out to be very rare and priceless item known as the philosopher's stone. The insane person was someone that many believed to be dead at the hands of Harry. Lord Voldemort. Suffice to say that Harry came face to back of face with lord Voldemort that almost ended with harry dying. All for the sick pleasure of an old man wanting to control everything. And that was just the first year of schooling.

Second year was even worse to him, during the summer before he started his second year a shit crazy elf named Dobby tried to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts and got him into trouble with the ministry of magic. Thou later on in year's Dobby became one of his close's friends as strange as that was with Dobby being a house elf but he was loyal beyond anything and only loyal to Harry. He also had to deal with a cursed dairy and a Basilisk. The cursed dairy ended up being one of magic's most evil creation a blasted horcrux that. Thou at the time he didn't know what it was. But once again, a certain white-haired idiot thought was a good idea to continue with testing Harry which almost cost him his life but with thank to Fawkes and his healing tears he survived to live another day.

Third was rather mundane in comparison to the first two years of his Hogwarts career, but Harry had still had to face a werewolf and swarms of Dementor's which he was rather proud to find out he was the only one powerful enough to drive over a hundred away even with nearly seventy per cent of his magical core bound he also found his innocent godfather Sirus black who he calls the dirty dogfather thanks to his animagus dog form.

Fourth year was the blasted Triwizard Tournament where said old great white beard himself let the students torment Harry because some death eater (though Harry didn't know it at the time) had entered his name in the stupid tournament a tournament he didn't want any part and where said tournament took the life of fellow school champion and friend Cedric Diggory.

Fifth consisted of Harry being punished by the toad lady and the minster all because they didn't want to believe that old snake face was back (although he still thinks that they were working for the bastard but couldn't prove it) and eventually ending up facing the Dark Wanker himself after watching his godfather being hurled through the veil of death by his insane cousin Bellatrix (thou later he found out it was a set up by non-other than Albus fucking brainless Dumbledore, and that Bellatrix was under the imperious potion created by none other than Severus snivels Snape for the dark bastard. So when they said she wasn't in her right frame of mind they did mean that). And then that damned prophesy. Oh just thinking about how Dumbledore had thrown that on him mere minutes after watching his godfather die before his very eyes made him clench his fist in anger; his knuckles whitening from the fury running through his veins.

The sixth year consisted of learning about Voldemort little toys (horcruxes) and being given love potions by the little bitch Ginny can't keep her legs closed Weasley. And also learning that the reason his parents died was because of the Severus greasy haired can't let a grudge go Snape had sent the dark tosspot after them. The only bright spark of the year (which he realised later) was the death of Dumbledick.

Seventh year saw Harry and Ron (I'll leave when there is no food) Weasley and Hermione (I'll sell my soul and open my legs) Granger not returning to Hogwarts as they had to find and destroy Voldemort's little toys while trying not to be captured. And the final battle between Harry and Voldemort to deter who would win. Luckily Harry won even without any training from the great fuck Dumbledore.

No, Harry James Potter was not an overly happy man in general, but for the first time as he could remember, he was actually looking forward to happiness he hoped to find. He stared down at the large rune set that marked the obsidian and quartzite stone floor beneath his feet. A rune set that in theory would send him back in time and merge with his younger self thou he knew it was going to be painful.

With a wide grin splitting his face that would have scared the shit out of anyone that looked at him, he thought how Hermione would of reacted to this if she wasn't already dead and rotting just a hundred feet away. He also thought back on how he had managed to do all of this. You see he spent years traveling around the world. He didn't care where he went. But first he spent five long years healing his body thanks to the old man and the Dursleys. But healed he was. Thou he would never be tall. Just standing a little over 5" 5'. He was health thou and that was what counted to him.

Once he was healed he spent some time just traveling around learning new things here and there. By the time he came back to Britain he was just about to turn twenty seven. And had only been in the country for a day and even less time in his manor when a couple of Unspeakable's was knocking on the door.

Asking him to join because of his insane amount of power as in magical, political and financial they wanted him to join their little group. They were offering him a job and unlimited and unrestricted research access to their department just so long as while he is traveling he forwarded any his findings onto them.

He ask to think about it and would let them know in a week before he planned to travel some more. He accepted the offer and was given the code name basilisk mainly because of his unnatural easy of slipping out of ever dangerous situation he found himself in.

Every now and then he would forward some of his finding back to the department of mystery. He couldn't find a way around the blood contract especially if he wanted to remain alive for the foreseeable future.

Suffice to say they only got the tamest of his discoveries. Or discoveries that wouldn't help him in his goal. He'd then spent another twenty years traveling which the department paid for. He spent the first five years traveling Europe and learning different magic's thought lost. Then he spent another ten years traveling around Asia. Most of the time he was learning but he did take the time out to just relax and taste the culture while he was there.

He didn't care what he learnt weather it was from the basic to sex and soul magic with everything in between and that included dark and black magic. Nothing was taboo to him while he was learning.

Some of it was black beyond imaging and wonder why Voldemort didn't learn any off it. Because if he had then he would have captured Britain at lot easy and quicker as well. But his lost my gain Harry thought quite a few times especially when he came across some of the world's lost magic that was powerful beyond any of the modem magic that most of the western world uses.

He had found his personality shifting with his magic. The blacker his magic became so too did his personality, though he was not foolish enough to lose himself to Dark Arts Dependency or Black arts dependency. His time in Tibet helped him create a ritual to cleanse his magic, mind and body from his use of the dark and black magic thou he would admit that the ritual hurt a fucking lot.

He then spent a few years traveling America north and south. From the southernmost point of Argentina through Aztec to northernmost point of Kaffeklubben island (Greenland/kingdom of Denmark) it wasn't long after he returned to Britain that he started to hear strange tails of time slips and time travel. That he started another journey of traveling the planet to find any and all information on time travel. He didn't care even if they were myths.

Spending another five years traveling and collecting information he final returned home to start his project to travel back in time. First he had to construct a very specific medium to hold all the runes that he needed. He ended up with using obsidian and quartzite stone.

Then he a few years painstakingly carving the runes into the stone floor. He had even brought in help from some of the best rune masters to check his work. Thou they never left his manor. He couldn't have them telling anyone what he was planning to do. It had taken him three years to achieve such a momentous feat, and what had led him to this very moment.

Thinking back to during the war with Voldemort he remembered his very first true kill. How he froze on the spot. And taking a cutting curse to his right side of his face scaring it for life for his idiocy.

Since then he'd killed more people than he could count, and it rarely bothered him. He never killed without reason, for instance he kept the blood because he need it to power the runes bellow his feet.

The blood was taken from murderers, rapists, and traitors. He didn't care if they were witches/ wizards or creatures he used their blood. He couldn't use muggle blood as they didn't have any magic flowing through them. Thou he did try and see if he could flow magic through muggle blood. It just wouldn't take.

The thought that he was once so weak and restrained when he was younger disgusted him. But after defeating Voldemort. Harry had fallen into the shadows of the wizarding world, much to the anger of his 'friends'. He could still see their faces gaping at him when he told them that he knew about how they'd been manipulating him throughout his life although he would get his revenge later.

He'd loved for Hermione to have helped him but she had fallen prey to the old man and the Weasley. And was now rotting with the rest of them. As he had drained them dry of their blood to use. She could have been one of a few witches that he would have fallen in love with. But she if even against her will had betrayed him. Thou he might change that if these runes work right.

Hearing the noises upstairs brought him back to the present making sure that he had everything he wanted to take back with him.

He Harry Potter knew he was the darkest wizard since Le Fay, perhaps even more so than the Mother of Dark Arts herself, and he was damn proud of it. The runes at his feet, stretching for hundreds of feet's outwards from where he stood, made up a temporal rune set that would in theory send him back in time merging his old self with his past self.

It supposedly impossible, but Harry was confident in his abilities. He'd studied what he'd need to do for years; double and triple checking to make sure that his life wasn't going to be thrown away in vain. As he had a lot riding on it to work He had kidnapped a couple of rune masters to even check his work before killing them. And he was sure it would work

Hearing once more the explosion up stairs as the wizarding community that he would guess had the Unspeakable's as well trying to get in.

he knew that when he executed the rite it would be braking about a hundred laws (thou he didn't care about laws made by the rich, pure-blooded assholes) and would hurt more than anything he'd ever felt in his entire life, but that knowledge did nothing to wipe the spit shitting grin off of his face.

Knowing that the latent explode outwards once the ritual finished would destroy anything and everything within in a five mile radius killing everything in its path once Harry had made the jump to the past but he didn't care plus he knew that this would make Unspeakable's jizz their pants if they knew about it. Thou that was who he was sure trying to break into his house

He stripped down till he was naked, giving one last check over himself; his eyes skimming over the shiny white tissue of the scars littering his body, as well as the black dragon tattoo that ran down his arm, ending just above his elbow. Its mouth open wide in a powerful roar, and its red eyes glimmered with suppressed power. The reason behind that was because the tattoo stored his aura safely away so that the once he projected outwards ever thing was coved In a shadow so dark that light was suck up and because it just wouldn't do to be seen exuding an aura of dark energy that would make even the Flamels knees buckle after everything they had seen in their long life's.

He didn't want anyone knowing how dark he really was. His body was toned to absolute perfection, a finely tuned machine carved out and tuned for battle. No excess fat clung to him, and all the muscle that he did have was lean and powerful; allowing him to hide his power so long as his body was covered.

He was still short to medium height of 5" 5', and that he blamed solely on the Dursleys, though he'd be remedying that if he could he wasn't sure if his body had taken too much damage already at their hands so he would have to wait and see once he was back in time.

He sat down on the cold stone floor and crossed his legs; his wand in his hands and pointing towards his chest from his lap. Blood surrounded him; coppery smells invading his nostrils, and he smiled. With a deep breath he released the self-imposed blocks he had on his magic, and he could feel the crimson life-blood of hundreds around him soaking up what he fed it; charging it for the impossible ritual to come.

The lines of runes turned darker and darker until they were black with dark magic, and it was then that Harry opened his eyes; thrumming emerald with power, and a wide smirk spread over his face. As the magic in the runes kick in. a vortex ripped the entire room apart before sucking him in. the last thing he remembered seeing was the explosion before falling unconscious

It was almost like the rock on a cliff slowly eroding away, it was also very painful for Harry to return to the waking world. It felt like he had been held under the crucio curse for all his life the new memories slid into the sea that was his mind; small fragments of memory and knowledge shimmering into existence on the seabed that contained his entire life and Harry James Potter became aware.

First the pain hit him as he came too, next the terrible headache followed as the memories Slowly slid into place where it belonged, and his mindscape changed to what it had been in the future that of endless space, the vastest of black space like it was in outta space he hid his memories on planets after sorting them and then placed the planet under a kind of fidelius charm that he found in one of merlin's scrolls on how to organized your mind which was the basic to learning how to protect your mind as merlin didn't have any protection on his mind only how to organize it. Though he did find reference on Rowena Ravenclaw who did learn how to organized and protect the mind.

Harry let out a small sigh and whimper of pain as his natural barriers that covered his mind fell and shattered; while a new mental shield was built around his mind swathing it in security, and he could already tell he had succeeded in his mission. He had just enough time to recognize the undeniable smell of wood around him, as well as the dankness of an enclosed space that never got any air. The faint traces of copper signified the blood that had been recently spilled, and the foul scent of the sheets underneath him was so disgustingly familiar that he grinned before the pain hit him. If he was honest with himself it hurt more than the crucio spell ever did.

Pain beyond any imagination as his body fix it self he could feel his bones mending itself; two broken ribs, both arms snapped at angles that should not be possible, shattered collar bone, compacted vertebrae, cracked pelvis, internal bleeding, and a sprained ankle all told him where, or more importantly when he was.

It was around the first week of October or more precisely 11th of October 1987; the day after he'd been beaten by Vernon and Dudley for been caught on the school roof while he was running from Dudley and friends that wanted to beat the crap out of him, he had accidentally apparating onto the school roof to get away. He could feel his magic mending his bones all over his body, and although the pain was what would have most people screaming in agony. To Harry it was simply mundane. He'd had far, far worse.

Then the pain that came with his older darker maligned magical core was joining with his much younger neutral magical core was beyond all pain it was like he was killing him very slowly. The memories of his older darker self was being sorted and absorbed by his younger mind. He wonders if his personality would still be darker or greyer once everything had sorted itself into place.

He waited as his magic and the memories settled he could tell that his personality change slightly. He could tell he was still dark but he was a lighter shade of dark more to the dark grey aligned. Now there was something else there that he thought was destroy by his early life from the Dursleys he could feel positive emotions now.

Slowly after what felt like days but was only a couple of hours light begun seeping underneath the cracks of the door and Harry felt his magic awaken ready to be called upon snapping his body into readiness and his core immediately shifted its priorities from mending his bones into absorbing elements from around him to cure the malnutrition he was suffering from.

Another couple of hours passed and he felt the pain start to fade from his muscles that was stiff through lack of movement as they healed and gained strength, his core which was almost depleted. Started to look for a new source to aid it in healing him. Everyone knew that electronic and magic don't mix very well. But what most witches and wizard didn't know was that magic was sentiment. Magic would absorb anything including electric and convert it in to more magic if it was life depending on it. So his magic reach out and firmly grab hold of the electricity running through the house. Boy were the Dursleys gonna be pissed when their electric bill came. As his magic kept absorbing to heal him. Strengthen his magical path ways at the same time.

An hour after he felt his strength returning to him he managed to sit up slightly. Gasping when he felt the strength in his arms and legs that no eight years old would naturally possess. He poked his bicep, and grinned when he felt the steel-like tension lurking in his biceps ready to be released.

He went to seat up fully in his shithole of a bed and stopped himself just short of slamming his head into one of the stairs above his head. "Oh that would have been painful" he murmured to himself as he stared through his broken glasses at the wood mere millimetres from his eyes, "slamming head within hours of arriving… not cool and fuck me I have to get my eyes fix again so not cool." It had been painful last time as he had to get them healed by the goblins, but that could because he did slightly destroy their bank the last time he was there, he thought to himself.

He slumped back onto the mattress which creaked and moaned at the unexpected tiredness that came over him. "Fuck it," he grumbled in an entirely un-seven-year-old-like manner, and he rolled off the bed onto the ground before waving his hand vaguely at the door to unlock it.

He emerged into the empty dark hallway outside the cupboard and gave a small moan as he stretched out; his body cracking in several places as it slowly adjusted to the newly healed and the new strength and health it held. Yawning as he walked casually into the kitchen. He looked through his kitchen knives. He picked a nice chef knife.

Walking to the front door he unlocked it. He put the knife do on the side board near the door and walked out. Walking towards the garden shed making sure that anyone who was up and looking could see him. The second he was inside the shed. He willed a golem in existences with the commands to mow the lawn, paint the fence, and mend the guttering, scrub the drive way and so on and so on. Once the golem was on its way to doing those job in front of anyone who was watching he quickly cast the disillusionment charm on himself and quietly disappeared from the shed.

Reappearing near the front door on the inside so that no-one could see him. Walking back in to the kitchen he uses a charm that cleans any and all finger prints from every surface. Then he walks up the stairs to his cousin bedroom and opens the door slowly with his elbow and cast a mild sleeping charm that would wear off in twenty minutes.

He does the same to his aunt but not his uncle. Readying the knife above his uncle's heart he quickly thinks. `Didn't get to do this last time you fat bastard' and quickly brings the knife down with enough force to force the knife straight the uncles chest and heart. His uncle opens his eyes very quickly but doesn't have time to say anything as Harry withdraws the knife and slices his uncle's neck severing every artery and vein in the process.

He watches as the life leaves his uncle's eyes slowly. Waving his hand he cleans up what little mess there is on him from his uncle and makes his way to where the golem is about to get the garden mower out. Stopping it he quickly banishes it into nothing with the knife at the same time and pulls the mower out. And starts mowing the lawn waiting for the fireworks to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two –return pt 2 and Diagon alley pt 1_

Ten minutes after Harry starts mowing the lawn he hears his aunt scream. Quickly making his way to the house and up the stairs to his aunts and uncle's room. He can see that she is in hysteria. Screaming for Vernon. She turns and spots Harry. "Don't just stand there call the police and the ambulance." She shouts at him.

Slowly making his way down the stairs to the phone he rings for the emergency services. Asking for both the police and ambulance as his uncle has been stabbed by the looks. Smiling as he had said all of this down the phone.

He waits in the kitchen. He could hear his fat cousin moving about through all the noise his aunt is giving off. Within ten minutes of calling for the emergency serves the police and ambulance turns up. Directing the ambulance men to where they need to go one of the police officers follow while the other sits Harry down think that he was in shock.

"Are you alright son?" the police office asks him.

Acting numb which he is very good at he just mumbles out. "All that blood." The paramedics came down the stairs and whispered to the police. And was about to leave when the police officer that was with Harry asked them to check him out.

"He's just in shock." We need to call it in about his uncle. The paramedics said walking out of the house. While some of the officers were talking on their walkie talkies. When one of the officers sat at the side of Harry. "Son do you know what happened here today?"

"No I was outside mowing the lawn like my uncle order me to do last night. So this morning I was up at six and started to do my chores so that I get to eat when I cook breakfast for the family. "

Three hour after Harry had called the emergency services the house was starting to empty. Once the last officers left and the coroner had left with Vernon's body. Harry's aunt turned on him like he wasn't expecting that.

"This is your fault you freak." She shouts at him.

Smiling at her. "Of course. You think that he would get away with what he has done to me over the years. You must be stupid." His aunt looks shocked at first that the freak was talking back to her. "Oh and before you start going on how it was me to the police just think what I would tell the police about you and your dear dead husband used to do to me over the years." He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Should I ring the police? Should I tell them everything?" he asked her.

"Nnnnooo."

"I didn't think so. Now I have some things to take care off." Harry said as he started to make his way to the lobby. Clicking his fingers before he did reach the lobby. "Oh before I go." He said as he turned to face his aunt. He waved his hand casting a nice little dark charm he had learnt on his travels.

"Just so you don't get the idea to go and ring the police I have cast a nice little charm to make sure you can't talk about what we just said to anyone ever. If you do try. Well I wouldn't if you want to continue living for your son. And don't even think of leaving the charm has a nice little side effect. You see that charm is an old Aztec charm and it was designed to keep certain people from talking and leaving their cells the second they did their heart would melt while their brain while keeping you alive just long enough to feel the pain."

With that he disappeared without a sound. Reappearing in an alley near the leaky cauldron. Quickly conjuring a sport cap to hide his scar so that no-one will recognise him. Walking quickly towards the cauldron he entered without anyone watching him. Once inside he made his way over to the bar to speak to Tom the owner.

"You alright son?"

Harry nodded, and sent Tom a warm smile. "Just need to get into Diagon, can you help please?"

"Ah, right son," Tom said as he stepped out from behind the counter, leading Harry to the portal. "Your parents not with you?"

"They're at a meeting at Gringotts; I'm supposed to meet them outside in about ten minutes" Harry lied easily, "my friend who I was staying with just dropped me off."

Tom looked greatly relieved at the explanation, and Harry smirked to himself. 'Damn s_o easy to fool,' _he thought as Tom gladly opened the portal for him and he stepped into Diagon proper.

He didn't waste time dawdling and bathing in the nostalgia, and instead made a beeline right for the big white building called Gringotts. As he entered the Goblin bank he noticed that most of the Goblins was watching him. He joined the queue to the shortest line and waited his turn.

Once it was his turn he step up to the Goblin and spoke in clearly Gobbledegook.

"I wish to see lord Rizhock. The Goblin in charge of the potter family accounts. Sir." He had lesson on the traditions of Goblins and learnt that if you are respectful to a Goblin they will be respectful back and most of the time helps out. `Which goes to say just respect other if you want respect back' he thought as he waits for the Goblin teller to respond.

"Of course sir. And what should I tell him?" the teller asked back in his native language.

"That heir Potter is here to speak to him and that I would prove my claim with blood if he wishes." Harry answered. Harry watched as the teller summoned another Goblin who he recognised as Griphock.

"Would you like to wait in a private room or out here in the main lobby?" the teller asked Harry.

"A private room please and thank you." Harry said after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"Please follow Griphock here. He will show you to a private room. While I speak to Lord Rizhock." The teller said dropping down to the floor and walking in another direction to Harry and Griphock.

Griphock led him to a large grey and white room with a large round table. There was no windows in the room and was very dull. `But what could you expect from a bank.' He though as he took a seat and waited for Rizhock to come.

He wasn't waiting long before the doors open again and a short dark skinned Goblin with a grey/white hair, pitch black eyes and a black and gold suit walked in. "Good morning I'm lord Rizhock and you request to meet with me. You claim to be the heir to the Potter's. When it is a known fact that young lord Potter lives outside the magical world."

Lord Rizhock stares at harry for a few seconds. "What time did you come from?" Rizhock asks out of the blue.

Harry was shock at first until he remembered that Goblins had powerful magic of their own. "I take it that you could see the time displacement around me then?" he asked Rizhock.

"Yes and no. see you have a mild form of time displacement around you that is wearing away quite quickly. I say it will be another four hours till it has completely disappeared. But it was you magic. That told me. While I can see your younger core it is slowly integrating with your older core balancing each other. I would hazard a guess and say that at the moment you are somewhere around the level or Dumbledore and Voldemort in power wise and once your core stables and matures again maybe the same level as merlin. You certainly won't be more powerful than merlin but could be the same level."

`Well you learn something new every day' Harry thought to himself. "First do you want to do the blood test first to confirm who I am? This will also make sure that you don't get into trouble with your superiors."

"Of course sir. Place three drops of blood on this piece of parchment and it will read out your name and your parents name only."

Harry pricks his finger and dropped three drops of blood and handed the parchment back to Rizhock. "Well?" he asked.

"You are who you say you are. Lord Potter." Rizhock said having confirmed what he suspected. "So why did you travel to the past my lord?"

"Mainly for revenge against the people that hurt me. And to find happiness for once. While the future wasn't that bad. They were time where I wish to kill everyone. Plus there is also a war brewing as Voldemort isn't dead as most people believe. Especially that idot fudge that is minster."

Harry looked around. "Is there any chance we can have something to drink please?" he asks Rizhock.

"Of course. Griphock go get some drinks." Rizhock bellowed out.

"Lord Rizhock if I was you I wouldn't trust Griphock. In the future where I came from he was an oath breaker. And I have very little respect for him or any like him that break any type of oath." Harry said.

"Care to explain that?"

"Of course. I and some people who shall remain nameless had to get into a vault inside of Gringotts. This was during a time where Voldemort had taken over. I made a deal with Griphock I would hand over the sword of Gryffindor once we got the item that we need to destroy with the sword. That little bastard went back on his word and took the sword before I could destroy the item that we had liberated from a vault. So that's why I said he is an oath breaker and you shouldn't trust him" Harry explained.

"Thank you. Now was there any other reason for traveling back in time."

Shrugging his shoulders. "Not really. I would like to change something. Other than that no."

Before Rizhock could ask another question Griphock return with the drinks.

"What can Gringotts do for you today my lord?"

"I wish to get my lordship and I want to invest in some companies and also withdraw some money as I need to buy some things." He said waving to his state of attire. Which wouldn't look out of place for someone who lives on the streets thanks to the Dursley's.

After half an hour of signing paperwork after paperwork he was free to go with his lordship ring on his finger invisible to anyone he didn't want to know. And twenty thousand galleons with a further ten thousand pounds for the muggle side all of his investment had been mad and he had gotten everyone except himself and his account manager taken off the entree list to his vaults.

The first stop he did was madam Malkin he need wizarding clothes and she was one of the best the other shop he would get his lordship robes from but for now madam Malkin would do. Walking in he was greet by madam Malkin herself.

"Good morning young man." Madam Malkin said cheerfully when Harry entered he was surprise to see that he was the only customer they.

"Good morning ma'am." Harry said back. "A bit slow today isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah. But it is still early so it could still pick up. Now what can I do for you today?" madam Malkin said as she led to the back room to get his measurements.

"Right first let see I will start with winter clothes. So I will have seven pair's trousers in navy blue, forest green, midnight blues and black all with silver linings. I will all so have the same amount of shirts in the same colours. And three pairs of dragon hide boots and shoes. I will also take three nice winter cloaks three winter jackets in royal white, emerald green and dark red. Use whatever material you think is best for that lot to be done in for winter wear."

Madam Malkin was taking notes as he spoke making sure that she didn't miss a single bit.

"For the summer clothes. I would like it do in silk of the best quality and I will have seven pairs of trousers in summer colours, seven pairs of shorts again in summer colours, I will also have seven summer shirts again in summer colours and three pairs of summer shoes in white."

"We have different types of silk."

"The best please. I've got the money and I want the best." Harry said interrupting madam Malkin.

"I will also need three pairs of everyday robes, in black, blue and green. And I think that is it for now if I think of anything else I will send you an owl if that is ok?" he asked her.

"Sure that's ok. It will take about four or five hours to have everything ready. Are you calling back?"

"Yeah. I'll pay half now and the rest when I come back if that's ok."

"Sure let me tally it up for you." She walked over to her till and started to push numbers in. "The grand total is five hundred galleons and 13 sickles." He handed over three hundred and said he would be back around four.

Walking out of the shop he made his way over to the leaky cauldron and straight to the muggle world. As it was nearing lunch time he went for a quick bite to eat at one of the cafes before continuing to do his shopping.

Walk in Inside of Dragoon's fine makers of trunks since 1756 he was meet with the unavoidable smell of wood saw, varnish and her saw dragon hide hanging. He breathed deeply in the smell of wood work. Before looking around at the trunks on show. As he walked around he could feel the eyes of the older man watching him.

He had sensed the older man walk up behind him as he was inspecting a carefully crafted wooded trunk. "Hello sir." Harry said politely.

"Hello. Welcome to dragoon's trunks. How can I help you today …?" the older man asked.

"Lord Harry James Potter. I would like to purchase one of your fine trunks."

"Of course my lord. I am Alstar dragoon owner of dragoon's trunks. Now what type of trunk are you looking for?"

"One that is durable and multi-compartment."

"All of my trunks are durable, and I have quite a few in stock." Alstar said a bit but out. "If most people take care the trunks should last most of your life."

"Good. I'm looking for a better than the standard school models."

"Off course sir." Alstar said while rubbing his hands together that it actually freaks him out a bit.

"Right I want a multi-compartment trunk. Do you have a list of features that you can add?"

"Yes sir." he said as he handed a piece of parchment over to Harry. "The features cost twenty five galleons each." Alstar said as he took some notes.

"That's ok. I'll choice the features once you know what the compartments are. Now the compartments are to be in this order. The first one is a bedroom fully fitted out. the next compartment is to be a wardrobe that can be access from both the bedroom and outside the trunk, the third compartment should be a sitting room fully furnished, a fully working and fitted kitchen that can be access by the sitting room, a library that's got to hold at least twenty thousand books/scroll that can be access from the siting room and the outside, a personal potion lab fully kitted out and working with every safety feature that you can to be access from the sitting room and library, off the potion lab I want a potion storage room with the standard wards over it the room is to house brewed potions and potion ingredients, a duelling/training room again fully kitted out and with muggle equipment and with every safety feature that you know for duelling, then I want three rooms just for storage make the storage rooms about twelve feet by twelve feet by twelve. Can you supply me one like I have asked for?"

Alstar nodded his head and walk over to where a few trunks where already made but made by someone who didn't know what they were doing.

"Are you wasting my time or would you like me to go to the trunk maker in Knockturn alley? I don't want one that looks like it was made by a three year old. Now show me the proper trunks before I walk." Harry rolled his eyes looking around at what trunks were made of the higher quality.

Spotting a very nice deep charcoal black varnish trunk that had gold fittings consisting with a centre gold trunk lock with a small diamond on it, four gold clasp catches, silver handles, gold hinges. "I'll have that one." Harry said pointing it out.

"Sir that trunk is five thousand." Alstar said.

"Good now for the features and security I will take everything that you can add to the trunk." Harry said shocking Mr Alstar.

"My lord that's another five hundred galleons. Surely you don't want to be spending that amount of cash and before you even get your Hogwarts letter." He said to Harry.

"Yes I want everything that I have asked for. How long will it take?" he asked Alstar.

"Not long. That trunk is the way you want it. Someone else order the same thing as you about five years ago. He never returned for the trunk. As he was killed. So it's been sitting there as no-one want to pay the five grand for it." He said as he levitates the trunk on to the work bench.

It didn't take long after harry had paid him the six thousand galleons and he was on his way. The next stop he went to was to get plenty of parchment, quills and ink. He ended up spending five hundred in Scribbulus writing instruments. He then called into Flourish and Blotts book shop where he ended spending the most money of the day as he bought a copy of ever book in the store. The total ended coming up too seven thousand five hundred and thirteen sickles.

Looking at his watch he saw that he had one and a half hours left till he need to be back at madam Malkin for his clothes. He called into the daily prophet office and set up a subscription. Then calls into get his potion cauldron he buys one of every cauldron in there. The total cost came to one hundred and fifty galleons. Before heading over to slug and jiggers apothecary.

Once he walked inside the smells hit him like a tidies wave all at once and it brought back memories of his first time with Hagrid. Not keen on remembering he walked up to the counter.

"Yes son?" the old women behind the counter ask.

"I would like three scoops of everything please." Harry said while trying not to vomit all over. The old lady just stares at him for a few seconds before getting three scoops of ever ingredients in the shop.

"That'll be a thousand galleons." She said while holding her hand out. Not even bothering he withdraws the correct amount and quickly leaves the store with his ingredients safety store away. Taking huge gulps of air as he tried to hold his breath while in the smell shop.

Walking towards madam Malkin harry takes a detour down Knockturn alley wanting to visit a couple of the shop. As he enters the alley he unleashes some of his dark aura making sure that the locals stay clearly away from him. The first shop he enters is Borgin & Burkes as he gets closer to the shop he remembers where he finds Tracey's and Blaise dead bodies.

The reports from the ministry was that they killed them self but harry never did believe that. He had become good friends with Blaise after the war. He had come to respect him after he found out what Snape had done to him since first year of Hogwarts and had vowed to get revenge for him some way. Another person he became close to was Tracey. She had confessed to being in love with Harry.

But after the treatment of Snape, the Malfoys and her father she felt that she wasn't worth of him and let him go. Two weeks after she told him he found her and Blaise bodies near Borgin & Burkes. He had never gotten round to telling her that he was falling in love with her.

Pulling himself together he cast a charm that would disguising his scar he walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three – Diagon alley pt 2 and return to the Dursleys_

Walking into Borgin and burkes Harry makes his way straight over to the counter. Knowing that it wouldn't take long for Borgin to come out from the back. And he was right no more than ten seconds pass and Harry watches as Borgin comes towards.

"What do you want son?"

"First its lord, and second where are the books kept?" harry said with a full blown sneer on his face. While letting some more of his aura out.

"I don't know what you are talking about my lord."

"Come Borgin, don't lie or I will go back to Lucius Malfoy and tell him that he was lying to me." Harry said while watching the older man sweet a bit.

"If you know Lucius Malfoy then he would have told you the password to use."

Harry just looked at him. "Fine you can tell Lucius why his deal didn't go thru. I' sure he would be ok with losing a billion galleons because of you he did say that you and he were friends." Harry said before turning round and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Borgin called out.

"Yes?"

"The books are in the back. You can come through to the back"

"You made the right choice Borgin. Now please show me where the books are."

"Over here my lord." Borgin said as harry followed him to the side of the back room and watched as he tapped a brick in the wall. Where a brick wall was once now stood a single heavy looking woodened door. "Atrum profession ago" harry translates this in his head. `Dark art live' `how a original' he thinks as he follows Borgin through the door. Once inside harry see what could only be described as another book shop as there was row of shelves after shelves.

Harry walks along the aisle of books picking out the one that jumps out at him – the theory of magic that the ministry don't want you to learn, easy apparition, breaking the will of another with legilimency, Occlumency easy to master in mere months, what the ministry don't want you to know about magic, the Unforgivables and who made them.

Walking along he came to the jackpot. Parseltongue and the history of, true parslemagic by Salazar Slytherin, so you think you're a shadow mage, shadow magic by Grodic Gryffindor.

"Wow." He breathed out. Quickly pulling the books of the shelves and walked over to Borgin "I will take these books. Now Lucius told me that you do the tracking charm removal potion. I will take one of them as well."

"Of course my lord." If you will follow me I will get the potion and till up for you.

Following Borgin back into the main part of the shop Borgin walks over to the counter. "Dips" he calls.

"Yes master?"

"Get me one dose of semita amotio potion" Borgin orders.

The little house elf was back within seconds of getting her orders. "Here master." She hands over the nasty pink colour potion.

"Good be gone" Borgin order his elf. Turning to look at Harry. "The potion cost five hundred galleons on its own as it is a difficult brew and the ingredients are dear to buy. The book in total come to six hundred galleons. So the grand total is eleven hundred galleons."

"I'll pay not a Knut over nine hundred." Harry replies.

"A thousand my lord."

Harry just turns around and starts walking towards the door. "Fine nine hundred galleons my lord." Borgin calls out.

"Good, good. I will most probable be back over the years looking for more books and other items. Two books in mind are the ward books of Aztec and the Incas ward system. If you happen to come across the keep the to the side as I will pay a thousand for each book."

Harry hands the galleons over as he places the books in the library compartment and the potion in the potion storage compartment. "Right I be seeing you again then." He said as he exits the store. Looking down at his watch he realise that he doesn't have enough time to get the rest of his Knockturn shopping done as madam Malkin was expecting him in twenty minutes and it takes ten to get to her shop from here. "Damn I'll have to finish it another day." He mutters as he makes his way out of Knockturn alley and down to madam Malkin's store.

"Are young man. Just in time I finished your order ten minutes ago and was just waiting for you to return." Madam Malkin said the second she spots him enter her shop.

"Thank you ma'am. Was there any problems with my order?" he asks her as he pass over the rest of the galleons that he owes her.

"No young man everything was spot on. Hope to be seeing you again." And he was out the door. `Hum I must be the last one and she needed to get somewhere pretty quickly.' He thought as he headed to the leaky cauldron.

Not stopping for a drink as he wants to do some shopping before the shops close he immediately set off towards the muggle world. As he wanted muggle clothes. As he wasn't going to continue wearing Dudley's castoff. Hurrying down Charing Cross road towards Tottenham court road where he was sure there was some decent clothes shops.

He hadn't taken in to consideration that it had been nearly twenty years since he been around this side of town in the future and what was there was even built yet. Casting his mind back to when he was younger he strained to remember if there was any clothes store when he suddenly remember about a store that he once passed when he was with Hagrid the first time he quickly made his way over to the department store.

He quickly found himself in front of Debenhams department store. Once inside he made his way to the men's section and pick out what ever took his fancy from boxers to trainers not paying partially attention to the designer labels he just pick what caught his eyes.

Once he made his selection he made his way over to the checkout and watched as the checkout girl scanned each item of clothes through the scanner and adding the prices up. The total came to a little over six hundred pounds not that he care for once he had decent clothes. Once out side he quickly heads off to a dark alley and places his new clothes in his trunk before heading of back to Privet drive.

When he returned to the Dursleys household it was for the first time quite. That could be because Vernon was dead he aunt couldn't talk to anyone and Dudley was on doubt in shock upstairs in his room probable eating away at a large chocolate bar.

Thou he didn't expect to see Vernon's Sister Marge Dursleys to be here. His eyes lit up in glee. He had wanted to get revenge in the last time line but she went and had a heart attack before he could get his revenge on her.

He could see his aunt thou the window talking to Marge most probable about nothing as nether one has that much of a brain. Quietly as he could he let himself in the house. But it must have been quite enough because. "Is that you dinky duddydums?" Petunia calls out.

"No it's me" Harry said as he walks into the living room. He actually expected petunia to explode at him but it was Marge.

"BOY. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Not that it is any off your business. But I was out and that is all you need to know." Harry replied. While he couldn't see Dudley walking down the stairs he could most defiantly hear the fat whale coming down the stairs.

And there it was; the word that Harry hated more than anything in his entire life. His amused expression clattered to the floor and shattered with an almost audible crash, and complete hate rushed into his eyes and face as he watched Marge approach him.

This stupid over grown woman was so enraged at the sight of Harry that she didn't he recognized the danger that she was in with those simple words, but Petunia who had woken up to find her husband dead in their bed saw the signs.

She paled when she looked at Harry. He could feel that his magic wanted out and to hurt this stupid woman for talking to him in that tone. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTING FREAK" Marge continued to speak. "MY BROTHER WAS FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING AND YOU WENT OUT FOR THE FUN OF IT. YOUR AUNT NEED YOU THIS MORNING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK."

That was it his magic surged into his muscles, tissue, and bone; temporarily strengthening and enhancing everything about him. To hold onto such a state for long with such an untrained body was detrimental, but Harry wasn't intending for him to require very long. Or longer than needed anyway.

He saw in slow motion a large fat meaty fist heading for his head with intent to seriously hurting him well that's what Marge most probably intended to do until Harry caught it without the simplest effort.

His eyes turning black as black as a black hole it literally suck the light in. The shadows around him started to rise and cover his body in a protective layer before he scowled at Vernon sister. "That was a bad idea you stupid bitch." Moving quicker than marge could see He stepped inside her guard and delivered two sharp and immensely powerful jabs to the woman's stomach.

With a pained yowl the huge woman crunched over in an effort to protect her injury, but that was the last thing she remembered before falling unconscious. The sharp curling-over motion coupled with Harry's quickly-rising knee ended up with Marge keeling over backwards dead to the world; an already-forming lump where Harry's knee had slammed in her head.

At the same time as Petunia shoots "MARGE!" Dudley thunders towards Harry now this would have been impressive if he was a fat beach whale. Whaling about. Just as he got into striking distance Harry's foot lashed out and connect with the whale's genitals. While his legs had stop moving his upper body carried on and bent over with the blow only to meet Harry's knee as he brought it up to meet Dudley's head. That was number two.

Petunia rushed over to her unconscious son. Looking up to Harry with fury written all over her expression. It quickly turned fearful when she saw the look in her nephew's eyes. "Living room now," Harry growled icily, "it's time we all had a talk."

Petunia manage to drag the unconscious form of her son into the ordered place and went back to drag Marge in. Harry had considered to use magic but thought against wasting his magic on this useless people. He was also surprised that she was able to drag both Dudley and Marge as the both were at least three times her weight.

Harry smirked as he sat down in what was Vernon's favourite chair but he won't be using it anymore as he was stone cold dead. "Good, we're all here. You see, my loving family, I thought it was time we sat down and had a little chat."

Waving his hand in Dudley's general direction he sent a quick Enervate at him. And watch as Dudley slowly comes round before the pain of his genitals kick in. his wining starts to get on Harry's nerves. "Dudley shut the fuck up before I cut the fuckers off." he threatens him while watching petunia. She was about to retort but stop at the look on his face. "Good girl. You see old bitches can learn new tricks after all." He said in a cheerful voice. "Now before I deal with miss lard arse there." He pointed to the unconscious for of Marge Dursley's.

"Things around here are going to change. But first I know the old man left a letter when he left me on the door step I want it and you're going to give it to me or little precious Dudley is going to find out the true meaning of pain when I start removing body parts without taking the pain away."

He could see the fear in Petunia and Dudley. "Well Petunia go and get that letter please." he said. He watched her leave and heard her go up stair to her room she returned a few minutes later with the letter in hand. Passing it over to harry hew quickly read it.

Dear Petunia Dursleys

As you know your sister has studied magic at the school I am the headmaster off. As off yesterday your sister and her husband was kill by the one known as lord Voldemort. Your nephew Harry Potter was the sole survive from the attack which ended with his parent's death.

Harry potter the wizarding world hero and it is my wish that you and your husband breaks his spirit. I want you to break him down and torture him as much as possible so that I can bend him to my will and have him as my weapon against those of my enemies.

I will summon him to learn magic when he turns eleven, if you treat him with love and caring I will personally come and let you know how much that displeases me and use magic on you and your family.

If you do this I will pay you for his stay with the money from his and his parents account in the wizarding world bank. I will personal hand over his vault worth fifteen million pounds to you and your husband when Harry potter turns fifteen.

Beat him for using magic or asking any question, I also want you to tell him nothing of the wizarding world, his parents, their will, their friends, nothing what so ever.

I hope for your and your family's sake that he is ignorant of our society and his place in it.

Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Order of merlin first class, grand sorcerer, supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards and chief warlock of the Wizengamot

He finished reading the letter and looked up to the two very scared Dursleys. "That's wonderful! You're going to break me? Help bend me to his will are you Petunia? I think not." Pulling his new trunk out he places the letter in his sitting room compartment. Before turning back to petunia and Dudley.

"Now you're going to listen a little bit more, and learn just what's going to change in this house." Harry sat forward, and both Petunia and Dudley sat as far back as they could. Especially when they saw the darkness in his eyes and the cruel smile on his lips.

"I fucking hate the two of you. You Petunia saw what happened to Vernon so you know how much I fucking hate you two. I hate you that fucking much. But luckily for the pair of you's that I don't want certain people sniffing around the house so I won't kill you's just yet."

He waved his hands and froze both of them to the seat while he stood up and left the room. A minute later he walked back in with a kitchen knife that he was forced to use when he had to cook for them. "Now first things first I will be moving into Dudley's second bedroom. You Dudley will move whatever toys you want to keep from the room or they all get trashed."

He waved his hands and unfroze Dudley and Petunia. "Now Dudley you will also keep your group of friends away from or well let's just say that I have many ways to cause pain and dispose of a body and leave it at that."

"Muuuuuuummmm" tell the freak to stop. He's not in charge." The shit eating grin on Harry's face told Petunia everything she need to know. That the next few seconds Dudley was going to be in a lot of pain. She watched as one second the knife was sitting very innocently on the table the next it was buried deep into Dudley's shoulder with her nephew holding the handle.

The scream that tore out of Dudley nearly shattered Harry's eardrums. `Got to give him credit he's got a set of lungs in hi' he thought trying to stop the ringing he could hear. It lasted a few seconds as he threw a silencing bubble over Dudley. It would let sound in but not out.

Moving away from the bawling boy he sat back down and placed the blooded knife on the table for them all to see. "That dudders was pain. I can and will do much worst if you care on like that again." Turning to his aunt Petunia. He could clearly see that she wanted to coo at him but was quite fearfully of Harry at the moment. "Am I understood Dudley?"

The little fat bawling whale just nodded his head while holding his shoulder. With a kick wave of his hand the cut healed up leaving a scar there to remind Dudley not to piss Harry of anymore. "Good. See you can learn. And here I thought you were unable to learn anything."

Turning to face the two of them. "Right let's get this finished as I have other things to do. You Petunia will do all the cooking and cleaning from now on. And Dudley here will help his other out. I won't be doing a single thing. You don't have to cook for or clean up my room. You will most likely hardly ever see me. After next week this house will be bought out by me. As I at least need to keep some parties unaware of wants going on. Now before I let you out of this room I need to make sure that you don't talk about this to anyone."

And before they could move he waved his hands in their direction. "Good. That charm I just cast will not let you speak of what has happened this afternoon and evening to anyone. I would personal not try as you wouldn't like the repercussions. Now Petunia go get something cooked for yourself, the whale ant the arse." Harry said as he pointed to herself, Dudley and Marge. "I will be eating out tonight." He watched as she left to go to the kitchen. "Now Dudley you can go upstairs and clear the toy that you want to keep from my room as I will be up soon to claim said room."

Dudley just nodded as he headed out of the living room. Harry turned to the sole person left in the room with him and an evil smirk came over his face. Waving his hand he forces Marge to sit up properly and freeze her in place. Thou he did let her have the ability to speak. With one quick Enervate he revives her. "Wakey, wakey, come on girl." `God I sound like a nutter' he thought to himself. Slowly but surely Marge wakes up and nearly double over. Will she would if she could. Nut he could see the pain on her face. `Ah pain, beautiful pain' he thinks while smiling a sadist smile at her.

"Ah glad you could join us. Well me in the land of the living." He starts but like clockwork she has speak out.

"BOY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? MY BROTHER SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU AT AN ORPHANGE WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE NOW HE'S DEAD AND I BET YOU DON'T FEEL SORRY DO YOU?" `Of course I don't I only regretted that he didn't suffer enough' he thought as she continued. "OR BETTER YET HE SHOULD HAVE DROWED YOU LIKE THE VERMIN YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS."

She stopped very suddenly when she started to chock. Even thou he was smiling at her his eyes told a different story. And for some reason she knew that he was choking her. Even if he wasn't physical doing it.

When she was about to pass out thru lack of air harry stop choking her. "You will listen very carefully as I won't be repeating myself BITCH." He shouted the last word. "Have you not wonder where you cute little dog is yet?" he asked her. She tried to move her head to look around. But could only move her eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She screamed at him.

"Oh didn't I tell you I magical froze your body so that you couldn't move. See that why you dead brother called me a freak. You see I'm a full fledge magic wielding wizard. And you Marjorie Dursley have pissed me off for the last time." Waving his hand he floated the dead form of her beloved dog ripper and set it down on the table between them. "This is what happens to people who pisses me over your brother found that out this morning when I ran a chef knife thru his beating heart and watched him die."

The shit eating grin on his face scared her. Especially when he picks up the blood knife of the table. "Now I'm going to give you some ground rules for while ever stay here. Oh don't think you will be telling the police I will make sure you don't." he told her as he saw what she was thinking of doing.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS BOY." Oh how he hated that word. Before she could say anything else the knife was in her shoulder blade and Harry twisted it ripping the shoulder apart.

"Speak to me like that again and the next time I stab you will be in the neck. So shut the fuck up and listen." He pulled the knife out and sat back down. Waving his hand her wound slowly closed. "Good right where was I. Ah yeah. Rules. You will never speak about my parents every again, you will not speak to me every again, you may visit but you are only allowed to stay for a max of one week at a tie with six months between each visit. Basically so you can't forget it is you stay away from me and I won't kill you very slowly very painfully."

He stood up and made his way over to the door. "Now Marge just one last thing. Then you are free to go." He said to her before waving his hand and casting the same charm that he cast on his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. "That Marge was a charm cast on you to make sure that you can't speak of this afternoon and evening to anyone."

And with that he made his way upstairs to see how far Dudley has gotten on. Walking into Dudley's second room he found that Dudley hadn't move a single thing. "Tut, tut dudders. Guess you don't want any off this stuff. Well I will deal with this tomorrow." He muttered to himself as he placed his trunk on the floor and watched as it grew to its normal size. Stepping in side he went to his library compartment and quickly wrote a letter out to lord Rizhock.

Lord Rizhock

I am writing this letter to request a meeting tomorrow if possible.

Please send reply as soon as possible.

Thank you

Yours

Lord Harry James Potter

"Hum how I'm I going to send this. Ah. DOBBY!" he called out.

"You's be calling Dobby?"

"I did call you little one." Harry answered Dobby.

"How you's be knowing Dobby? I've never seen you before?" Dobby asked.

"I can't explain that at the moment but one day I will."

"How can Dobby be serving you master wizard?" he asked Harry

"I need a favour little elf. You see I had to cut my shopping short today and I didn't get an owl. So I was hoping that you would deliver this letter to lord Rizhock at Gringotts bank for me?" harry told the little elf.

"I's can do that master wizard."

"Thank you. Can you wait if he has a reply?" Harry ask not won't Dobby to be punished because of him.

"Yes master wizard."

"Thank you if I'm not here when you get back just leave it on the bed on the bed outside the trunk but in the room where this trunk is."

"Of course master wizard."

"Oh and Dobby I will try and get you free from the Malfoy family one day." Harry told the elf while handing over the letter for Trihock. After dobby left to deliver the letter he walk into his wardrobe and quickly got change in to some casual smart clothes to go out for his dinner.

Later that night when he returned to his new bedroom he found a letter on the bed just like he asked dobby to do. He quickly read it.

Lord Potter.

I have a free spot open at eleven am.

Lord Rizhock

Account manager or the Potter family.

Harry got change for bed and had a very good night sleep for once in his life. Especially as he thought that life was going good for once.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four – James Evanston_

As harry sat at his desk looking out the window to down privet drive he was remising about what had changed. You see he went through with his threat to petunia and bought the house three years ago. He just bought every house along privet drive. He went and got his revenge on those that said he was a law breaking delinquent. How he showed them.

(Start flashback)

Harry was stood on a dais in the middle of privet drive. Watching as all the people of privet drive staring at him waiting.

"Thank you for your time. For years now you have either bullied me or looked down on me. Now it's my turn to return the favour back. As off last night my legal team had managed to buy every house on this street. So in other words you all owe me rent for as long as you live in the house and grounds." He smiled at the shocked looks.

"You see my parents left me a fortune hell I could off bought a small country and still have change. You all looked down on me when you knew that the Dursley was abusing me. Well guess what payback is a bitch.

(End flashback)

The people of privet drive tried many times to get Harry to sell their house to them. But every time they tried they left with a flee in their ears and a resounding no. he also spent a lot of money on getting his PhD, DPhil, DSC, FREng, BSc(ENG), CEng, FIMMM, FInstP, ARCS, BEng, MBCS, MIEE,

(Start flashback)

"Good morning Trihock." Harry said as he entered Trihock offices

"Ah good morning Harry. How can I help you?"

"Do you know anyone in the field of computer science, physics, telecommunication systems, video networking, electronic system engineering, logic and computation, mineral and process engineering, chemical engineering, nuclear energy science and technology. I want to get my degrees in those field. Maybe latter I might add more."

"I can ask around I know we have some squib on the payroll who work in the muggle world I can see they have any information. It won't be cheap you know?"

"I know I'm willing to spend up to a hundred thousand per person if they have the right qualifications."

(End flashback)

It turned out that they did have squibs that had those qualifications. He ended up spending nearly two and a half million galleons but to him it was well worth every galleon he spent. He also with the help of Gringotts came up with an alias that he could use to protect himself in both worlds. And James Evanston was born. He had contacts in many places of the world stretching from South America to North America most of Europe he had contacts in even in countries as far as away as china, japan and India. And not all was of the savoury kind especially as he wasn't as light as the wizarding world thought he was.

Harry in his alias form had opened the first magical/muggle company. Thou neither side knew of the other. The headquarters for the company had ended up being built in Switzerland as they seemed to be less bigot than any other countries he tried to build in. it also help that it brought with it over three million good paying jobs in both the muggle and magical sides.

He watched as Hedwig tore another owl up as it tried to deliver its contents. "Hed. Please its only doing its job." Harry ended up saying to his owl. Hedwig just looked at him. "Yes I know that you are the only owl for me. But please people are going to notice when their owls don't turn back up to them. No I didn't invite them to send me an mail and yes Gringotts know to call you if they have mail for." He said before she could ask him with a look in her eyes. He remembered the day he brought her as if it was yesterday.

(Start flashback)

Harry had finished his business in Gringotts and wanted to finish his shopping from the day before first item on his list was to see if Hedwig was in Eeylops Owl Emporium. The second he steps in Hedwig float down and landed on his shoulder as if she was waiting for him.

"Well I'll be damn. I've had many people trying to buy her and many of them walked away with bloody finger scratched faces. She wouldn't let a single one buy her. Guess she was waiting for you my son." The owner of the shop said when he saw the snowy white owl sitting on Harry's shoulder.

"How much plus I want every owl treat you have and the very best perch that money can buy." Harry told the owner. As he could see the money signs in the owners eyes. `Typical' he thought. As he watched the rather over weight man dash around the shop getting everything that Harry asked for.

(End flashback)

"Well are you going to pass me the mail?" he watched as she gave him the mail. The first thing he notices is the Hogwarts seal on it. `Ah so it here'

He quickly opened the letter and wasn't disappointed to find how dull it was the second time around.

Harry James potter

The largest bedroom

Number 4 privet drive

Little winging

Surry

England.

Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment's.

Term starts on the first of September and we wait your owl by no later than thirty first of July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress.

Harry just looks at the letter. "Ok very dull indeed and the same as last time." He threw the letter into the fire place and watched it burn. He turned to Hedwig "fancy going shopping?" the look he got back said everything he needed to know. `Are you stupid of course I will come shopping? Silly human' harry just chuckled before calling. "Mits"

"Yes master?" a female elf asked when she appeared.

"I and Hedwig are going out please take those letters to lord Trihock for me. Tell him I can wait for his reply as everything in them is not very important at the moment."

"Off course master." And she was away.

"Don't look at me like that. You either want to come shopping or deliver mail. You chose shopping." Harry said to his owl when he noticed the venom look at him. "You can deliver the reply letter to McGonagall latter when I write it out." he told her. "Come on get on the shoulder I will apparate us to the alley.

Once she was on his shoulder and ready he disappeared from privet drive and reappeared in an alley near Gringotts. "Right get some money then go shopping." He muttered to Hedwig. She just clicked her beak at him. "Yes I know you don't like the ride down to my vault. If you want you can stay up here while I go down?" he asked her. For the answer she simple took off and waited on the roof of a shop facing the bank.

He returned half an hour after entering the bank muttering. "Damn queues. Come on girl." He called up to Hedwig. Let's get some robes then we can get the wand even thou I don't need one." He said so that only she could hear him.

They entered madam Malkin and were meet by madam Malkin herself. "Ah Harry it good to see you, how have you been?" she asked as he was a very regular customer in her shop. Usually spending a few hundred at minimum.

"I've been good. I'm here for my Hogwarts robes. But instead of the standard cloth you use for it do mine in the goblin made silk for me. And instead of three set make it seven. You can use the normal hat for Hogwarts for me. but I will have four winter cloaks one the standard black with silver linings, but the other two I want one in forest green and one in navy blue both with gold and silver linings."

"Of course dear just go through to the back and one of the assistants will help you. We have another young man in today for his Hogwarts robes." Madam Malkin said waving him to the back room. Harry walked through to the back and saw Draco Malfoy standing on one of the stools. He could see that the assistant that was working with Draco was not having a good time. When he stood at the side of him on his own stools Draco turns slightly to look at him.

"Hullo, Hogwarts to?" Draco asks him in that damn annoying voice.

"No Disney land." Harry replies with a look that said you're a fool.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother is looking at wands." He rally had that bored drawling voice down to a tea.

Harry really couldn't resist the barb he came out with. "Really she looking at wands I take it your father does do his duties then or is too small to do them." The assistants try hard not to laugh at Harry's little barb at the blond ponce.

"I think I will bully father in to getting me a new broom and try and smuggle it in to Hogwarts." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Typical. I take it your father is a walk over then if you can bully him?" he asked not expecting an answer.

"You got your own broom?" Draco carried on without noticing that the assistants were nearly in tears with laughed.

Harry's eye's sparkled with mirth. "That personal. But of course I've got a broom." The indo was there for them all to hear but Draco prowled on without notice.

"Play Quidditch?"

"Yes never lost plus the women always come back." he was trying hard not to laugh at the idot.

"Know what house you'll be in?"

"No-one does till they get to Hogwarts shit for brains." Harry answer with a roll of his eyes and a nod of his head at Draco which the assistants take as `can you really believe this guy'

"I do. My entire family has been in Slytherin. Image being in Hufflepuff. I think I would walk out. The shame."

"Yeah your family is shamed all right. You being a puff." He watched as both assistants left to go and have a good laugh. He was enjoying insulting the little ponce.

One of the assistants came back in. Harry turned around saw Lucius making his way toward madam Malkin's store and quickly realised that he could get Dobby away from the Malfoy's sooner than planned. Turning to face Draco he quickly enters his mind and plants a surjection.

`Call for your house elf Dobby and tell him to hide behind your father. When your father throws any clothes that land on him Dobby is to catch it' he implants. Then he turns to the assistant and hoping beyond all hope that she will agree.

He leans over and whispers in her ear. "I require your help in free a house elf from the Malfoy family and I'm hoping that you will help me. I will pay you anything that you request if you help me out."

She looks startled at first before he could see her coming to a decision. "You take me out tonight on a date and I will help you."

The surprise look that came over harry made her chuckle. "Deal." He looks up and sees that he has less than a minute before Lucius enters. Turning back he whispers. "Let's go into that changing room." He points to a changing room a few feet away from them. He also hears a small pop signalling Dobby has entered. "And I will tell you the rest."

She nods her head and pulls harry into the changing room. "Right what's the plan?"

"I need one of your undergarments so that I can throw it on to Lucius Malfoys head. It would be better if it was your knickers." He said with a questioning look on his face. He could see that she was going through the scene in her head and almost collapsed with laughing so hard.

"This is going to be fun. I can final get pay back on the Malfoy family for what that have done to me." Harry gives her a questioning look but doesn't get an answer. She quickly whips of her knickers and passes it over to harry. He waves his hand and makes the curtain see through on their side and places a silencing ward around them. He watches as Lucius enters and walks straight and true to Draco not noticing Dobby a bit behind him.

Taking careful aim harry throws the knickers over the curtain and watches as they fly through the air and land on Lucius head. The surprise look on Lucius face last only a minute before he tare the knickers off and throws them away not noticing Dobby catch them with a smile. Both harry and the assistant fall to the floor laughing hard as Lucius drags Draco away with his order.

"Thank you. That was funny to watch. Did you see his face?" the assistant asks.

"Yeah I think I need to buy a pensieve to watch the memory again. Now about tonight I will pick you at eight and make sure you dress smart I'm going to books us in to a new restaurant in the muggle world so dress muggle style as well. I will meet you outside the leaky cauldron on the muggle side at eight."

"Ok I will let madam Malkin know about tonight as she is my aunt and I'm spending the next couple of weeks with her to get away from my father."

At this harry had a questioning look and again he didn't get an answer. It didn't take long to finish Harry's order with none the wiser about the flying knickers and Lucius Malfoy. Harry paid for his order and left. Harry decides to call into Knockturn alley as he wanted to visit the pet that he got slither from.

(Star flashback)

Harry was walking down Knockturn away from creative potions. When he felt a pull on his magic. Following the pull he enter what could only be a pet store. But unlike the one in Diagon alley this one seemed darker. Maybe it was with all the animal ranging from simple creatures to the exotic creatures. He followed his magic to where it was pulling him towards a large glass tank.

UNKOWN CREATURE  
MIXED BREAD BASILIKS AND PHONEX

"How in the hell did they manage that." He said out loud.

"We are sure kid. Just one day an old guy came in and sold the creature to use for a cheap price. Since then no-one has bothered to look at it or buy it." A voice said from behind Harry.

"Well I will take it. As their seems to be some kind of bond between us as my magic direct me to here. How much?"

"Seeing as I don't have a lot of interest in the creature and you are the only person that has asked since it was brought in let's say ten galleons just to get rid of it."

"Deal. I will even take a tank that is set up to breed rats and mice for it to eat."

"That will cost you around forty galleons for a complete set up tank for breeding."

"That's ok."

(End flashback)

He quickly made his purchases and left the alley without anyone the wise. Soon he walked on to Ollivander's to get his wand.

"Ah yes I thought I be seeing you." Ollivander said the second Harry step inside his shop.

"Off course where was I going to get a wand from? Next door at the ink pot." Harry replied back.

"It seemed only yesterday when I sold the wands to your parents. Your mother favoured a ten and a quarter inch long willow wand good for charm work. Your father on the other hand favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inch pliable. Well I say favoured it is the wand that choose the wizard or witch. And that I'm afraid to say is where the wand I sold gave you that mark."

"That. I kind of figured seeing as you are the only wand shop here. Thou I assume there is one in Knockturn alley somewhere." Harry said not at all happy with Ollivander entering his personal space and reminding him of the night he lost his parents to that wand.

It took an hour to find the correct wand that fit Harry and once again it was his eleven inches holly and phoenix feather wand just like last time. He wasn't about to ask why it was curious. Just like Ollivander most likely expect him too.

Once he had his wand he called Hedwig down and the pair quickly left to go back to privet drive. Once back in his room he asked Mits to arrange a booking at the new restaurant in muggle London. For an half eight sitting. He sits down at his desk and calls. "Dobby!"

"You called for Dobby master wizard?" the little elf asks the second he pops into the room.

"I did. I'm glad that you are free. You were lucky today as I just had a brain wave that managed to get you free from your old evil masters. Now I can tell you who I am. I am Harry James Potter Lord Potter." The second he said his name the little elf fainted.

He could hear what an owl would sound like chuckling if it could above him when Dobby fainted. "Not now Hed." He muttered as he cast an enervate at Dobby. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Now before you faint again would you like to work for me?" he asked the excited little elf.

"Of course I would. You are the greatest wizard in the world." Dobby literally bounces all over the room.

"Right when Mits returns see her as she is in charge of any elf that I have or get. But until then please put my clothes away for me while I write a letter to Hogwarts."

Dobby pops away with his clothes while harry pulls a fresh piece of parchment to him.

Dear professor McGonagall

I would like to accept the offer to attained Hogwarts. I will not require anyone to show me around Diagon alley as my aunt said she would take me. All I need is my Gringotts key. My aunt has also said she will take me to get the Hogwarts express as she knows where it leaves from.

Yours

Lord Harry James Potter

PhD, DPhil, DSC, FREng, BSc (ENG), CEng, FIMMM, FInstP, ARCS, BEng, MBCS, MIEE

"Here Hedwig. Take this to McGonagall and wait for my Gringotts key. If they don't pass you the key keep scratching them till they do ok?"

She nips his finger before flying out of the window and on to Hogwarts. Mits returns ten minutes after Hedwig was on her way. "Master you have a table book for quarter to nine at the ivy restaurant on west street London."

"Thank you Mits. We have a new elf working with us. He is called Dobby. I have told him to come and find you when you return and he has finished what I have asked him to do."

"Ok master." And with that she popped out to do whatever she was doing before.

Looking at his watch he sees that he has two hours before he has to meet madam Malkin assistant outside the leaky cauldron. Deciding that he would like to have a bath instead of a shower he asks Mits to prepare him one and to sort out a set of muggle clothes for the restaurant tonight for him. Ten minutes late he is soaking in the bath.

At ten to eight harry disappears from his room and reappears near the leaky cauldron without a single person noticing him. Knowing that he most likely has to wait for a bit he walks in to the cauldron and orders a butter beer while he is waiting.

He had just sat the empty bottle of butter beer down when a goddess walk in from Diagon alley. He quickly recognized her as his date for tonight and quickly makes his way of to her. "You look like a goddess. You are beautiful."

She blushes at his praise. "You don't look too bad either." She tells him giving him a once over and liking what she sees. "Have we got tie for a drink before we have to head out?" she asks him

"Of course. What would you like?" he asks as he led her over to a private booth.

"A glass of mulled wine please."

Waving tom over her asks for two glasses of mulled wine. "I still can't believe how beautiful you are and that I'm the luckiest bloke tonight with having a date with you." He says while they wait for their drinks.

Before she can say anything tom is back with the drinks. "Thank you Tom." Harry said giving him the money plus extra. After finishing their drinks Harry quickly apparate them to London's king cross station. Walking out of the station harry grabs a free cab and ask to go to the Ivy restaurant on west street.

He helped her out of the taxi and paid the driver extra for getting them there quickly. "Welcome to Ivy restaurant."

"Thank you I have a table book for two at quarter nine." He told the hostess.

"Ah Mr Potter and guest. Yes please follow Stacey here and she will be your waitress for tonight."

"Thank you." Harry told the hostess. Following Stacey to their table. "I will bring the menu and drinks list over in just a second." She told them. As he helped his date into her chair.

"Thank you." Harry told her. Turning back to his date. "You know I've been going to madam Malkin for three years now and I still don't know your name." he said.

"It's Tracey. Tracey Davis. And you never asked." The newly named Tracey told him. And he was shocked her was the women he had fallen in love with in the last time and wanted to try and see if it would work in this time.

The waitress was back before Harry had even sat down himself. "The menu sir."

"Thank you."

"Harry the wine list is it expensive?" Tracey asked and for the first time harry realised that Tracey had never handle or seen muggle money.

"It can be. Just like back home." He told her. They swooped menus and harry looked through the mine list. Ten minutes later the waitress comes back over and sees if their ready to order.

"We will have a bottle of the Corbieres Blanc Chateau la Bastide Languedoc. Please. We will order when you come back with the drinks" Harry told the waitress.

"What type wine is that?" Tracey asked him confused.

"I have no idea just liked the name." he replied with a smile.

"What are you having to eat? Everything on here sounds good."

"I think that I will." He was interrupted by the waitress coming back with the bottle of wine and two glasses. After she pours two glasses she asks if they were ready to order.

"Yeah I will have the Aromatic crispy duck salad for starts." He looked over to Tracey.

"I'll have the same."

"And the main course?" the waitress asked.

"I will have the rump of veal."

"And I'll have the chicken pailard."

"Would you like to order dessert now or after your meal?" the waitress asked.

"Can we order after?" Harry asked her.

"Of course sir." and with that the waitress went off to place the order.

They sat around and talked about meaningless things till the starter turned up and they ate in silence.

The evening wore on with a very pleasant atmosphere. And harry wasn't looking forward for it to end. And had a shock when Tracey politely told him that she was staying with him for the night.

"Are you sure. What about your aunt madam Malkin?" he asked her.

"She knows. She also knows that I have fancied you for the last three years and that it has turned into love. "She told him while cuddling up to him in the taxi back to king cross station. Once the taxi pulled away from them Harry led them to a dark alley and quickly apparated them to his room.

Where they fell into the bed kiss like their lives depended on it. It didn't take long for the clothes to be ripped off each over .He leaned back up from her to fully look at her. And had to admit that she was very beautiful. Her skin was a light pale nothing like Draco Malfoy pale but a more beautiful pale, her golden red hair off set her pale skin and made her look even more beautiful in his eyes. The pink puff nipples stood out on her pale skin making her seem more perfect ever second he looked at her.

She gasped when he clamped his mouth over one of her nipples and suck like he never suck in his life, rolling the nipple around in his mouth, while he massaged her other nipple. He let a whimper gasp his mouth when she grabs hold of him in a fire grip and directs him to her entrance. Looking deep in her eyes he see acceptance and quickly penetrates her.

He holds still till she gets use to him. They didn't last long for their first time. And they lay panting at the side of each other he wishes that it could have been Tracey. He pulls her to him and they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – the rest of summer and the Hogwarts express._

Over the next month it was normal to see Harry hang around madam Malkin's at first she wasn't happy with it but eventuality she got use to it.

(Start flashback)

"Mr Potter this is the sixth time this week you have been hanging around my store." Madam Malkin pulled Harry one day.

"I know. I'm just here to visit my girlfriend just like yesterday and the day before and before. You won't change me or what I do. So I would just get used to it. And just think of all the people coming. More every day just because of the slightly chance that I'm here you must be making a killing on the profit."

(End Flashback)

After that day she gave up and left them to them self as long as Tracey did her work she wouldn't get involved. Harry had taken Tracey out nearly every evening since. Thou she did managed to persuade him to spend an evening in. they had made love every night and Harry found that he loved every minute of it. He had even managed to take her on day trips out in the muggle world.

The day of September 1st saw harry and Tracey wave to madam Malkin as they had stayed the night at her place.

(Start Flashback)

"Tracey, Harry why don't you two stay tonight and have a family meal with me?" Evelyn asked as she had been a tad lonely since Tracey had started to date Harry.

"Are you sure Evelyn? I know I don't want to be a bother to you especially if it means you have to feed more mouths." Harry said to her.

"I'm sure. The house is lonely without Tracey being around. I have gotten use to her being around. Especially with who her father is." Harry could clearly hear the disgust in her voice when she mentioned Tracey father.

"Sure we will stay. If Tracey wants to." Harry said looking at said girl. She nodded her head.

(End Flashback)

"Be careful. And write me a letter telling me what house you were sorted into." Evelyn said to Tracey. "And you Mr Potter. Keep an eye out on Tracey."

"Will do Evelyn you have my word on that." Harry apparated them to an empty alley near London's king cross station. Once at the train station they quickly made their way to platform nine and three quarters bypassing a group of red heads that Harry recognized as the Weasleys 'pity I knew that was a set up to get me' he thought as he and Tracey boarded the express and looked for an empty compartment for them self.

Harry watched as the Weasleys came thru the barrier with mere minutes to spear. He couldn't hear them grumbling but he knew that they or at least four members of them were. But for the life of he couldn't care.

A few minutes later the train started move and they were on their way to Hogwarts. Harry stood up and pulled his trunk out of his pocket and quickly looked for a book to read with Tracey doing the same.

Harry watched as the train picked up speed and was moving away from London. When the compartment door opened.

"May we join you?" asked a blond hair, blue eye Daphne Greengrass. And before harry could answer Tracey had already pulled her into the compartment.

"Daph. It good to see you. How was your summer? Where did you go?" Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry Harry. Let me introduce you to my best friend. Heir Daphne Greengrass. From the ancient and noble house of Greengrass. Daph. This is my boyfriend lord Harry James Potter. Lord of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter." Harry saw Daphne's eyes go wide.

"It's a pleasure to meet you heir Greengrass." Harry said with a bow and kissed her hand. Standing back up he looked to the compartment door where stood a dark skinned, black hair boy. "And you are?" Harry asked.

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini." The newly named Blaise said with a slight Italian accent.

"Well as you can guess. This is Tracey Davis my girlfriend and heir Daphne Greengrass. And I'm Lord Harry James Potter" Harry said pointing to each girl and himself. Thou the girls seemed to be in deep conversation. "Please come in. and here let me help you but your trunk on the rack." Harry levitated Blaise trunk into the overhead rack wandless. Which got gaping looks from both Daphne and Blaise.

Harry sat back down and opened his book to read. While Daphne and Tracey continued to talk about whatever they did. He noticed that Blaise was also reading a book.

"So Harry when were you going to tell me that you are a dark wizard." Tracey asked making Harry chock on air. He looked to the two other people in the compartment. "Oh don't mind them. Daphne's family while neutral still knows some dark arts and if the rumours the Zabini family is greyer aligned than light closer to the dark side." Tracey explained to the questioning look that harry gave her.

"First what makes you think I'm a dark wizard?" he asked her trying to stall from answering.

"The first time we made love and since then your aura enveloped me and comforted me I knew from then." Said answered with a blush on her face.

Well what could he say to that? But the truth. "Yes I'm dark. But I'm not complete evil." He told them. Before he could continue Tracey asked.

"Do you use any other magic that is classified dark by the ministry?"

"You mean pitch; chaos and chaotic magic don't you?"

She nodded her head. "No. for a start I would never touch chaotic magic as that is in the realm of demons and pure evil magic. It is also rumoured to be the magic that destroyed Atlantis. With their wars against demons. Chaos magic I haven't found any text on the subject yet thou I am looking out for text them. Now pitch magic. Do any of you truly know what pitch magic is?" get shacks of their heads.

"Pitch magic is based around rituals and not pleasant ritual either. It was also deemed that anyone who used or practiced pitched magic would be killed with either the kiss or pushed through the veil of death. Now pitch magic as I said is based on rituals. Sacrificed rituals at that. It can heal or it can kill. It is also very unstable and the person usual studying it dies it is that unstable. So no I haven't used or study that one either as I like living thank you."

After his explanation the talks turn to what house they would most likely be in. "I will most likely be in Slytherin as most of my family has been in that house." Daphne said from her seat next to Tracey.

But before anyone else could say a word the compartment door was thrown open. "Can I join you as every other compartment is full?" Ask a red demon from hell known as Ronald Weasley.

He was about to tell the weasel to piss off when he just barge in placing his trunk in the rack above their heads and looked like he had ran from a hellhound. His face was that red. Next he plonked himself down next to Harry forcefully pushing both Tracey and Daphne away which didn't settle to well with Harry.

Instead of answering the weasel he pick him up with his magic and tossed the little shit and his trunk out of the cabin. "Don't bother coming back. You are not welcome." And shut the door in weasel face. "Fucking Weasleys" he said under his breath but everyone in the compartment heard him.

An hour into the journey and while they were in the middle of a conversation when there was a knock on the door and a women poked her head asking if they would like anything of the trolley. He looked to the others. "Anything you want?"

"Yeah I will have some chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake or two." Tracey answered. He looked to Daphne and Blaise.

"Nothing for me thanks." Blaise said.

"I will have some chocolate frogs please." Daphne said before she went back to her conversation with Tracey.

He got up and walked to the trolley lady. "Yeah can we some cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs for four people please?" he asked her.

"Of course dear." She handed over the items. "That will be two galleons and three knuts please." she told him.

"Keep the change." He told her as he hand the money over.

Once back in the compartment they continued with their conversation that they were talking about before the trolley lady interrupted them. Not long afterwards harry found Tracey leaning against him and had fallen asleep. He moved her so that she was laying down with her head in his lap. Daphne had gotten up and sat on the same side as Blaise opposite to Harry. When he heard the door knocked again. He watched as it open.

Their stood his once upon time best friend stood in the doorway and watched her looking around the compartment with her brown coloured eyes. Her eyes roamed around the compartment before landing on Harry with Tracey laying down with her head in his lap, and she stepped inside. "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a toad by any chance?"

"No. we haven't" Harry said.

Blaise spoke up before Hermione left. "Why don't you go find a prefect or upperclassmen and ask them to summon it? Thou to be perfectly honest why anyone would want a toad. They went out of fashion about a century ago."

After Hermione left harry opened a chocolate frog card and got Dumbledore. `Just wait old fuck the devil is coming to town' he thought before devouring the chocolate frog.

Not ten minutes had passed when there was another knock on the door. This time and a round face boy that Harry knew to be Neville Longbottom entered. "Sorry. But have any of you seen a toad at all?"

Harry, Daphne and Blaise shook their heads and Neville wailed. ! I've lost him. He keeps getting away from me."

Before anyone in the compartment could say anything a voice from behind Neville spoke up. "Why on earth would you want a toad? I would have lost the toad on purpose if I had one thou you would never see a Malfoy with a toad."

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared. They walked into the compartment like they owned the place pushing Neville away; Draco stared at Harry for a moment. "So it's true. What everyone is saying that harry potter is in this compartment so that must make you Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up at the other boys "Yeah that's me, and you are?" 'Like I didn't know prick' he wanted to say but held himself for now.

"Draco Malfoy…" but was interrupted from behind by no other than Ronald Weasley who snorted and Draco turned on Ron. During their little spat Tracey had woke up and moved to seat up fully next to Harry.

"To ask who you are, red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Harry heard Draco spat out before turning back to face Harry.

"You'll soon learn Potter which families are much better than other. You don't want to going to making friends with the wrong sort." Draco said to Harry while glaring at Tracey. His meaning very clear cut.

"Is that so? You can help me their I take it?" he asked the little bitch.

"Of course I'm a Malfoy. We know which sort to hang around with. Not" he pointed to Daphne, Blaise. "Blood traitors. And certainly not whores." He said pointing to Tracey. "Oh by the way your father say hello. And he."

He didn't finsh as he found himself on the floor hold his nuts. No-one had seen Harry move from Tracey's side but there he was standing over the down boy. "Now Draco would you like to keep your nuts attached to your body? Or would you like me to end the Malfoy line right here right now? And you Weasley I thought I told you to never comer here. Now piss off before you eat the floor as well."

Harry looked back to Draco and lend down to whisper in his ear. "Go, go back to your death eater father and Tracey's father and pass a message on for me. There are dead men walking and one day I will rip their fucking nuts right thru their mouths. Oh and Draco don't come back and speak to me ever or it will hurt you a lot more than it will me." picking him up by his neck Harry tossed the little shit out of the compartment into his two guerrillas love mates. And shutting the door in their faces.

Harry sat back down next to Tracey. "Now Tracey do you want to tell me why you have a fearful look on your face when the blond arse came in?" Tracey looked at him with fear still in her eyes. "What did he do to you?" he asked her softly.

"They mainly beat me. All because I was born a girl and not a boy. Then they tried to set up a marriage contract but the magic wouldn't hold and kept burning the contract up before they could sign it. My mother was no help either as she would spread her legs to help my father get whatever he wanted. Plus she also beat me when they did."

"I take it that the Malfoys also did this to you as well?" he asked her barely keeping his anger held in check.

"Yes. As both Draco's father and mine was a part of the dark lords group."

"Tracey. Did they ever try to rape you?" harry asked knowing that if she said yes he would more than likely be killing Draco before they reached Hogwarts. Shaking her head.

"No. that was the one thing they wouldn't do to me. As most magical children have to have a check up on their tenth birthday at St Mungo's they couldn't risk that the healers would find out. Beating was ok as I healed long before they had to take me to the hospital."

"I'm going to kill them one day." Was all he said after he had digested the information she had given him.

"You know I have read books about you and not a single one ever said anything like this. That you kick the arses of people that piss you off or threaten to kill people." Daphne said with amusement clearly laced in her voice. That drew a laugh from Harry and Tracey.

"I know I have read those books as well. I can honestly say the real person is better than some fairy tale that those books portrait." Tracey said after recovering from her laughing fit.

"You should have seen some of the books that some authors were trying to publish. Luckily for me that my solicitors put a stop to it very quickly. That or they had to pay me the profits that they wanted to make pretty soon ever author stop writing about me which is what I wanted."

Blaise pulled a pack of card that was exploding snap and got a game going between the four of them. Blaise won most of the games while both Tracey and Daphne won a couple of them. Harry didn't win a single game not that he actually cared about winning. It was the point that he was playing and enjoying himself for his first time that made it special for him.

Harry looked out of the window noticing that it was getting darker. "Me and Blaise will leave you ladies to change as I think we will be getting closer to Hogwarts soon." Harry told them as he motioned for Blaise to follow him out so that the girls could get change.

Once all four of them had change and gotten their trunks down from the racks they hear the conductor's voice sound throughout the train. "we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes please leave your luggage on the train an Hogwarts house elf's will take care of it" Harry gave one more look around the compartment before helping Tracey stand up waiting for the train to stop.

Harry was looking forward to this time in Hogwarts and looked over Tracey and noticed that she was pale and nervures "hay" he said to get her attention "you don't need to be nervures" he whispered into her ear as they joined the crowd in the corridor. "Just remember what ever house you are in I will be joining you."

The train slowed right down and came to a right stop Harry unleashed a little of his aura to create a path for the four of them to get off the train before anyone else or before they got squashed by the masses.

As they got off the train they saw a lamp coming towards them with the other first years stood behind them. The students were quickly making their way from Hogsmead station and towards Hogwarts. It was a bit cold so harry cast a warming charm over himself and the other three when he saw the rub their arms trying to keep themselves warm.

As the lamp got closer the entire first heard. "Firs'-year over here! Firs'-years over here!" Harry recognized Hagrid quite easily with his big hairy face and slightly broken accent. Harry was unsure if Hagrid was involved in any of the plans with dumbles but he clearly hoped he wasn't. Thou this time he wasn't going to get to closer just in case he was.

Hagrid hairy face beamed of the sea of first years. "c'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind your step now! Firs'-years follow me!" they quickly followed him down the slip slop with some stumbling along the way to what Harry knew lead to the boats that all first years took for the first time when they came to the great school.

Harry and Tracey manage to not slip so much as everyone else thou Draco end up on his arse more than anyone that could have been because Harry kept send tripping jinx at him as well as at Ronald Weasley who harry found it was very fun to watch them two try to make up stories of why they kept falling over even Tracey was finding it funny enough for her to unwind and relax a bit.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called out. "Jus' round this bend." There was a lot 'oooooh! When the path they were on open up to show the great lake with the vast castle of Hogwarts with its entire window lit up. Even harry had to admit it was a beautiful sight to see. Even if he had seen it before it still brought a smile to his face. "Right no more'n four to a boat, c'mon get in" Hagrid called out.

Harry, Tracey, Daphne and Blaise quickly got into a boat and waited till all the other boats were full. Hagrid had a boat to himself due to his size. "Right, everyone in." Hagrid shouted. "Right then – Forward." He called out.

Harry watched silently with the rest of the first years as the boats started to move on their own across the lake. The lake seemed to be made of glass as id t didn't seem to ripple while the boats was moving in it. Harry noticed that everyone was staring at the amazing sight of the castle that towered over them as they got closer and closer to it.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first lot of boats reached the cliffs that had a curtain of ivy which hid the entrance to the wide opening in the cliff where they were heading to. They reached an underground harbour which lit up the second the boats touch the harbour. Lighting going up and away from them to the castle.

Harry helped both Tracey and Daphne out of the boat. And once Blaise joined them on the harbour the rest of the boats start to dock and the other first years disembarked. Once all of them were them was there the follow Hagrid up the lamp lit stone passageway leading to Hogwarts.

"Oy, you there! This your toad?" Hagrid called out to Neville as the came out onto a smooth and damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Following Hagrid to the great oak doors everyone crowded around him as he raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times.


	6. Chapter 6

_an - sorry about the long time for updates but i had shattered my wrist ut will still be some time before i can contiune writing these story. sorry again i wont be giving them i will finish them._

_adurna-reader_


End file.
